oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rag and Bone Man
=Introduction= There are actually two quests in Rag and Bone Man. The first quest is relatively easy compared to the second one. Once you finish it, you'll be able to start the second. You need to do both to earn the quest point cape. =First quest= Details Walkthrough *Go east of Varrock, through the gate near the earth altar as if you were travelling to Canifis. The old man is in a little quarry just north of the path. *Talk to him and he will tell you that he needs several bones to complete his collection. *Here's a list of the creatures you need to kill to obtain bones, and their locations. *Once you have collected these bones, go to Draynor Village and talk to Fortunato there, he will be able to sell you some jugs of vinegar for 1 coin each. *Use a jug of vinegar with a pot to get a pot of vinegar, and then use the bone with the pot of vinegar to get a bone in vinegar. Repeat for all 8 bones. *Go back to the old man taking the 8 bones-in-vinegar, 8 logs and a tinderbox, and talk to him again, he will tell you to use the pot-boiler. *Use logs with the pot boiler, light it, then use one of the bones in vinegar with the pot boiler. Repeat this for all 8 bones. *Once you are done, talk to the old man again to complete the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Points *500 Cooking experience *500 Prayer experience = Additional Quest = Details None of the bone drops are 100%. Yet the special bone drops are fairly common. No more than 20 kills should be required for any special bone. The monsters you need to kill are mentioned on the Wish list that is attached on the house north of the Old Man. It is possible to hand in the collected bones in smaller batches. The old man will kindly update the wish list, taking off the bones already submitted. The walkthrough below groups the monsters by geographical closeness: On Karamja (use glider or fairy rings: * Jogre * Snake Go into Edgeville dungeon, kill a zombie, use the agility shortcut and kill a moss giant. Buy your slayer supplies (fishing explosive, ice cooler and Mirror Shield) from Vannakka whilst you're here. If you can, use the agility shortcut into Varrock Sewers, if not just go in through the normal entrance. * Zombie * Moss Giant * Rat Draynor Village to Mudskipper Point - do the Mogre miniquest first if you haven't already done it, and remember to take some fishing explosives. * Seagull (Port Sarim docks) * Ice Giant * Mogre From Mudskipper Point use the fairy ring code DLQ, and travel in a westerly direction to find... * Lizards (the level 42 Lizards drop the special bone. use ice coolers on them when they're low hp) * Jackal (lots of Jackals on the way to the lizards) After these, walk south (possibly bank in Nardah for distance attack method and ectophial) and go west from Nardah bank to find: * Vulture (north-west of agility pyramid, use ranged or magic if they fly) Teleport to Phasmatys and travel west, killing these as you go. * Undead Cow * Experiment (under Fenkenstrain's Castle) * Werewolf (Canifis village) * Ghoul From the Feldip Hills to just south of Castle Wars. * Wolf * Ogre * Zogre (go into the Jigjig tomb. Use an ogre composite bow and brutal arrows. Crumble undead also is an option. You can kill them normally if you do not wish to get the items, but it will be much slower.) Teleport to Rellekka or Miscellania, travel to the centre of Miscellania and kill a rabbit, then visit the Lighthouse or Waterbirth Island for a dagannoth, then finally, head over to the Slayer Dungeon to kill a basilisk. * Dagannoth * Rabbit * Basilisk Terrorbirds are in the Tree Gnome Stronghold. * Terrorbird Trolls are at the top of Trollheim * Troll You could do the fire giant whilst you're in the desert, because there's some in the smoke well, otherwise, use the waterfall or brimhaven dungeons. * Fire Giant Cave Goblins are accessed via lumbridge basement - use a lantern to squeeze through the wall and get the guide to show you to the mines. You can also take the entrance in the main spot and find them, although you'll need a spiny helmet. * Cave Goblin Taverley dungeon... * Baby blue dragon Right by the Odd Old Man... * Bat After you do this, clean the bones using the same method used in the initial part of the quest for the other bones. Give the cleaned bones to the Odd Old Man for your reward. Reward *1 quest point *5,000 prayer experience *Bonesack or Ram skull helmet (you can switch at any time) Trivia Rag-and-bone man is a British phrase for a junk dealer. Historically the phrase referred to an individual who would travel the streets of a city with a horsedrawn cart, and would collect old rags, (for converting into fabric and paper), bones for making glue, scrap iron and other items, often trading them for other items of limited value. External Links RuneScape knowledge base article on Rag and Bone Man Category:Quests